1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a module assembly having a module body such as a camera module and a Flat Printed Circuit (FPC) electrically connected together, and an equipment to which the module assembly is firmly fitted.
2. Description of Related Arts
With development of electronic equipments, such as cellular mobile phones, PDAs or the likes, a lot of additional functions such as taking pictures etc. are added to the equipments. In the beginning, camera modules generally are furnished on the PCB or FPC by directly soldering, which make the camera module unchanged and might damage the camera module. Therefore, a module connector connecting the camera module and a PCB appears, which overcomes said questions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,862,804 discloses a module connector, which is used to connect a camera module to a FPC. The connector includes a dielectric housing of a hollow solid structure and a plurality of contacts received in corresponding upright passageways on four inner side walls of the housing. First, solder tails of the contacts are soldered to strips on the FPC, and then the camera module is assembled to the dielectric housing with its conductive pads electrically connecting to another ends opposite to the solder tails of the contacts. Thus, electrical connection is established between the camera module and the FPC. But, the dielectric housing will occupies space of the equipment and make against miniaturization of equipment.
Hence, an improved module assembly is required to overcome the aforesaid disadvantages of the prior art.